Aggressor Bazelgeuse
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = ElusiveSeeker }} Aggressor Bazelgeuse is a Master-Rank exclusive Variant of Bazelgeuse. Unlike the regular Bazelgeuse, this variant's scales are permanently glowing red hot. It features a few new attacks and also gains Blastblight. Physiology A nefarious variant of the Bazelgeuse, armed with more robust scales which it can dislodge to cause massive explosions that send out even more scales which explode as well. The variant is so dangerous that it can blow up entire ecosystems, leaving nothing but piles of ashes. Behavior They behave very similarly to the regular Bazelgeuse with the primary difference being their power and threat level compared to the normal relatives. Explanation Natural defects born with concussive scales that aren't like the standard: tinges of powder are emitted from these specialised scales due to an interior chemical reaction that increase the explosive fidelity of the scale. As the individual Bazelgeuse grows older, it learns to utilise these distinct scales and the powders they emit to their advantage: blowing up ecosystems and feeding off the remains. Abilities It retains much of the same abilities of the regular Bazelgeuse, albeit with differences: 1: Its dislodged scales have a larger explosion radius. 2: Its overall movement speed is increased by 1.25x: In rage mode, its increased by 1.75x. 3: During its Blitz-esque flying attack where it rains down its dislodged scales on hunters, the amount of dislodged scales that it rains down is doubled. 4: Its mine scales explode immediately the moment the wyvern itself, a hunter or a palico go near it, rather than exploding only if triggered by an attack or hit. 5: Its explosions now leave traces of explosive powder that inflict blastblight to nearby hunters. 6: After it divebombs, it flies upwards to divebomb again. This second divebomb releases a massive explosion the moment Aggressor Bazelgeuse hits the ground. 7: While scattering the smaller dislodged scales, it can unveil much larger ones that not only have a massive explosion radius but also scatter massive amounts of smaller scales that explode altogether. 8: When it shoots fireballs on the ground, it leaves traces of explosive powder. The powder can inflict Blastblight if the hunter is caught near it. Rage and Tired States *'Rage State:' Its scales start to glow even brighter and an aura of explosive powder surrounds it. *'Tired State:' Starts leaking saliva from its mouth; specks around its mouth can inflict blastblight if the hunter is affected by them. Mounts The same way regular Bazelgeuse is mounted. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Everything that moves (Fauna, dead carcasses, etc) Arch-Rivals: Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho Tracks: Large Disfigured Scales Turf Wars 'Aggressor Bazelgeuse vs Bazelgeuse' Both will taunt each other extensively before taking to the skies and slamming into one another, causing a rain of dislodged scales in the process. Massive explosions occur during each of their headbutts, slams, bites and gnaws at each other. The Aggressor Bazelgeuse then slams its neck into the regular Bazelgeuse's neck, scattering large dislodged scales that explode extensively, crippling the normal Bazelgeuse and making it trip, which causing 1523 damage. Ecology Habitat Range Similarly to the regular Bazelgeuse it can be found in all regions of the New World although it is much rarer than its normal counterpart. Ecological Niche Similarly to the normal Bazelgeuse, the Aggressor Bazelgeuse asserts itself as the apex predator of the various regions it travels to, with little to no rivals besides other Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, and various Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations It retains the ability to dislodge its scales that its normal counterpart features. However, these variants can dislodge multiple layers of scales alongside much larger scales than their normal counterpart's, resulting in much more catastrophic explosions that send out even more scales everywhere which also explode. This causes vast amounts of concussive damage to nearby foes. New Attacks Large Dislodged Scale: These drop out slightly rarer than the small ones do. When they explode, the radius is massive and they also send out a vast amount of smaller scales everywhere that also explode. Scale Blitz: While flying and scattering dislodged scales, it releases an explosive powder from its mouth. When the scales explode, it triggers the explosive powder to detonate as-well, causing a massive array of endless explosions that go all across the affected area. Inflicts Blastblight. ''Nuclear Blastball: ''It rears upwards as if it was about to shoot a fireball, except its scales start to glow extremely brightly, resulting in it shooting out a massive ball coated in explode powder that explodes in an extremely massive Area-Of-Effect. The explosion forms a mushroom-like shape, similar to a real life atomic bomb before fading. Carves Offers the same carves as the regular Master-Rank Bazelgeuse but also has its own. Carves In-Game Information Notes * Credit for the name goes to TheBrilliantLance * Credit for the revamp of the icon goes to YukiHerz * Credit for the in-game description goes to Chaoarren * It is meant to connect the "powerhouse" cycle to Bazelgeuse. The powerhouse cycle features Rajang with Furious Rajang, Deviljho with Savage Deviljho, Brachydios with Raging Brachydios and Yian Garuga with One-Eared Yian Garuga. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fire Element Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Iconic Monster